The wicked end
by deathbreathnico
Summary: Clary and her younger brother Jace find themselves in a terrible situation.


The house was quiet. Clary decided to check on her baby brother Jace. Even though she was older by 2 years she still referred him as baby brother. She walked down the halls looking at all the pictures of her, Jace and their father Stephen. Their mother died when Jace was one. Stephen had died when she was sixteen. They both went under the custody of the Morgenstetns until she was eighteen then she took legal guardianship over Jace. As she reached for the doorknob she could hear faint crys. She opened the door. She could hear him but not see him.  
>"Jace are you ok?" She knew the answer to her own question but she asked anyways. She stepped into the middle of his room. He always hid when he cried. As she scanned the room for him he jumped up and grabbed her. She let out a small gasp as he hugged her. He is much taller than she is. He can rest his chin on the top of her head if he bent down a little. She in braced his hug feeling small drops of tears fall on her shoulder.<br>"No I'm not." Jace finally said something to her. His words were mumbled by his crying.  
>"It's going to be ok. I promise." She had no idea if she could keep that promise or not but she wanted to try.<br>"Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?" She wasn't surprised when he asked her that. She had always comforted Jace when he was sad. She broke their hug and went to his bed and ripped off the covers. She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Jace came over still crying. He laid down next to her pulling the covers up. He was turned to her. She put one arm under his head and the other around his shoulder. She was stroking his hair she knew that always calmed him down.  
>"Goodnight Clary."<br>"Goodnight Jace. I love you." She kissed his forehead. He mumbled something she just assumed that it was I love you too. She couldn't help think about Jace and how he need her to protect him. She had a group of friends that always watched him. Simon always had her back he has since she can remember. Isabelle and Alec are the newest addition to the group but are always trying to keep them out of trouble. Jonathan was the closest thing she had to a boyfriend. The never officially dated but they have kissed before. She surrendered to the darkness and fell asleep.  
>"CLARY! CLARY!" Jace was screaming her name but he was no longer in his bed. She ran out to the<br>living room where Jace was. Sitting on her couch was Sebastian. She never thought she would see him after what had happen. She ran to him and hugged him.  
>"I missed you too Clare bear." Sebastian was here best friend since she was two. She pulled back from him and slapped him in the face. He didn't seem to notice only a little pain in his eye.<br>"I suppose I deserve that." Sebastian took his hand and rubbed his cheek.  
>"Ya you do! By the angle Seb I thought..." She trailed off unsure of what to say. I'm sorry is all she noted to hear but she knew should wouldn't.<br>"Look Clary, Jace I'm so sorry." She looked stunned at him so did Jace. She could see it in his eyes and they way he ran his hand through his black mess hair.  
>"Do you have a place to stay Seb?" Jace was shaking and she couldn't blame him. He just shock his head.<br>"You can stay in my room." Jace told him. As they walked to Jace's room Sebastian kept his grip on Clarys waist. She opened the door for him. Jace went in and grabbed a pair of pyjamas for Sebastian. He put them on the bed and left.  
>"Goodnight Seb."<br>"Goodnight Clare bear." She walked out and closed the door Jace was standing just down the hall in front of her door. She put a hand on his arm and opened the door. She moved her hand to his back and rubbed it up and down. She crawled back into her bed with Jace beside her. He was still very upset over what she's not sure. She put her arm under his head and the other over his shoulder and stroked his hair. She curled her knees up so they almost touched Jace's chin. Jace brought his knees up so they almost touched Clarys feet.  
>"What were you crying about?" Clary felt Jace's head jerk out from under her chin.<br>"I just had a nightmare." Jace was shacking she knew the only nightmare that made him that upset was the one where she had died. After their father died he was so paranoid that she would leave him too. She would never do that to him.  
>"It's ok Jace that will never happen." He let out more tears and shock his head.<br>"This time it was different Clary." He hid his face in her of golden red hair. She pushed back the golden blond hair around his face back so she could see him. The look on her face must have said what she was thinking.  
>"You...you were in the bathtub full of blood. Your neck was slit same with your thigh. You had a note it said that you couldn't stand how sad everything is. You hated me for making you so sad. So you killed yourself. It was your writing except where you put your name it wasn't the way you write it. And there was an S cut into your arm." She could feel tears running down her face. She tried to open her mouth to talk but nap thing came out. She held Jace closer to her she was now shacking her head.<br>"I would never ever do that Jace. I love you you make me happy not sad." She kissed his forehead. He reached up and put a hand on her face. He closed his eyes and feel asleep. Clary did soon after.  
>She awoke to the smell of pancakes. She knew Jace couldn't cook very well she thought Sebastian was making them. She opened her eyes and Sebastian was holding a tray beside her bed. It has pancakes and orange juice.<br>"Thanks Seb your the best." She sat up and took the tray. He leaned over kissing her forehead. She remembered growing up with him he was like a big brother she never had. He left the room Clary took a sip of her orange juice. She blacked out. When she opened her eyes it was dark. She could hear crying.  
>"Jace? What's going on?" The crying stopped. The lights turned on it was really bright. She tried to rub her eyes but her hands were tied to the ground. She could see Jace lying on the floor his hands bloody.<br>"He stabbed me." She saw the blood was coming from his leg. There wasn't that much blood but enough to freak him out. It looked like the bleeding stopped.  
>"Nice of you to join us Clare bare." He looked so smug with that smile of his. This wasn't like him he had always been so loving and caring to her and Jace. She knew this wouldn't last long. He would either kill her or her friends should save her.<br>"By the angel Seb! What are you doing?" She was so scarred he would Jace. She couldn't have that he was her life.  
>"Oh you know murder and stuff. I'm only going to kill one of you. The other can go free." He twisted back to Jace laying on the ground. She heard the faint sound of her phone ringing. If she didn't answer she knew the would be there in ten minutes. Sebastian picked up the.<br>"You say anything about this you die both of you." With that he answered the phone. "Iz long time no talk." He always took long deep breaths when she talked. "I know we should maybe tomorrow," "yup here."  
>He handed the phone to Clary still scowling at her.<br>"Hey Iz." "Since when has he been back?" "Today and I'm going to be painting zebras at home." Clary knew Isabelle would be over with the group in ten minutes. Zebra was their panic word they came up with it in grade 3 Sebastian hadn't been part of the group then. He was always friends with Clary and Jace but not with the others. He never knew about the panic word.  
>"Now that your done how about we go to the other room." Sebastian unlocked Clary and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move. She wiggled trying to get away but nothing helped. She saw the look on Jace's face pure horror.<br>"If you don't be a good girl Clare bear I will kill your brother."  
>"No clary don't do what he says." She began to cry. She mouthed I'm sorry to Jace and went with Sebastian. She could hear Jace screaming. When they got to the other room Sebastian looked pained. He put his arms around Clary as if trying to comfort her.<br>"I'm so sorry I really don't want to do this." She looked terrified what could he mean. What is he going to do.  
>"Seb whatever it is you don't have to." He began to laugh. She didn't know what to do.<br>"If I don't they will kill me." Sebastian looked genuinely scared. She went and hugged him trying to comfort him.  
>"Who will kill you?" He started to cry into her hair.<br>"I don't know. The gave me a wired phone call and text message and letter in my locker." She was really scared now. She could hear footsteps. Above them. They ran down the stairs.  
>"Jace by the angel what happened?!" She could tell instantly that it was Isabelle. Sebastian's face turned from scared to angry.<br>"I told you not to tell." Sebastian whispered in her ear not so much betrayed as rejected. Isabelle came bursting through the door.  
>"Um I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your kissy face time but your brother is stabbed." Isabelle stopped and starred at Sebastian. "You fucker you did this! You mother fucker!" Isabelle ran for Sebastian.<br>"I wouldn't do that if I die you all die. Someone is threatening me to do this." Sebastian left the room to find Alec and Jonathan helping Jace.  
>"Why man he's only sixteen? Hasn't he been through enough without your psyhco ass stabbing him?" Alec was very upset of what Sebastian has done. Clary looked around looking for Simon she thought that he would be the first to be here.<br>"Iz did you tell Simon?" Clary was frantic. Isabelle nodded her head. Sebastian turned to Jonathan and stabbed him in between his shoulder blades. Alec collapsed beside him trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding.  
>"Now if you all would sit back to the wall sitting on your hands." Sebastian wiped the blade on his pants to remove Jonathan's blood.<br>"You know for a moment there I actually thought you were telling the truth about the letters." Clary spat at him as she sat against the wall.  
>"Oh that's all true I just really fucking hated him." The cocky grin on Sebastian's face made clary want to smack him.<br>"Fuck Sebastian you can't just kill people because you don't like them." Jace groaned in pain as he told Sebastian. He didn't like that Jace was talking so he walked over to him and stuck his fingers into the gash on his leg. Jace cried out in pain. Clary jumped on Sebastian's back and started punching him in the head.  
>"DONT FUCKING TOUCH MY BROTHER YOU SICK FUCK!" Clary was crying while she screamed at him.<br>"What is going on here?" It was Simon. Clary jumped off of Sebastian and ran to Simon. She rapped her arms around Simon.  
>"Both of you sit down." Sebastian said in a very calm tone. They both sat against the wall. Sebastian wander back and forth spinning the blade in his hand.<br>"Now I have a question answer right you live another round. Now why am I killing all of you?" He looked at Alec awaiting a response.  
>"Because you're fucking batshit crazy." Alec hissed at Sebastian. He shock his head and stabbed Alec in the chest. Isabelle screamed for her brother but it was to late he was gone.<br>"Damn girl you annoy me you get to die next." Isabelle started kicking at him and screaming.  
>"Please i will do anything." Sebastian just started at her trying to think of something to make her do.<br>"Kiss Clary." Sebastian smiled at her. "With tongue girls." Isabelle moved over to Clary. She whispered I'm sorry into Clary's ear. The next thing Clary knew Isabelle soft lips were crashing against hers. It felt wrong to kiss Isabelle she knew it was saving her life but still wrong. Isabelle forcefully parted Clary's lips. She could feel Isabelle's tongue explore the inside of her mouth. She knew if she didn't explore back Isabelle would die.  
>"Where's the passion girls? You need more passion. Run your hand in her hair or grab her ass or boob or something." Sebastian demanded of them. She felt bad that her brother has to watch this. She moved her hand and cupped Isabelle's face the other going into Isabelle's straight black hair. Clary could feel Isabelle's arms go around her waist and pull her close. Her stomach pressed to Isabelle's her chest pressed to hers. Isabelle had much larger boobs than Clary does and she didn't like the feeling of them pressed against her. She felt Isabelle's hand go under her shirt. Trembling as she went higher up her body. She reached Clary's bra and slid her hand under. She looked Isabelle straight in the eyes she could tell that she was very sorry and she didn't want to do this.<br>"Alright that's enough girls. I said to grab her boob but you went one step further and went under the bra. To bad I'm still going to kill you. You are very entertaining." With that Sebastian went over to her and slit her throat.  
>"You said.." Jace whispered.<br>"Oh shut up. I know what I said." Simon shot up and grabbed Sebastian's wrist before he could hit Jace.  
>"How about you sit down now Sebastian. You did a good job just as I told you to do." Sebastian looked stunned. He went and sat beside Clary.<br>"I've grown tiered of you Sebastian." Simon pulled out a long knife and stabbed Sebastian in the stomach. He let out blood curdling scream.  
>"Why Simon?" Clary looked at his best friend with confusing.<br>"I was the one that was there for you not them. I love you and you love him." He glared at Jace.  
>"Simon he's my brother I don't love him like that. I... I love you like that but was to scared to tell you." She looked at Simon with big puppy eyes.<br>"No you don't. Don't lie to me." Simon was enraged by Clary. He went over to Jace and slowly pushed the knife into Jaces chest. He cried out for Clary.  
>"JACE!" Clary picked up Jace and cradled his head in her lap.<br>"I...love...you...Clary." With that Jace died eyes wide open.  
>"No Jace. Jace! What have you done Simon? He was my brother." He bent down to Clary and kissed her forehead he whispered I love you and slit her throat. He picked up his and dialed the police.<br>"My...friends there all dead. Please help." Simon took the knife and slashed his leg.  
>"You know Clary they won't know a thing if I'm injured too. No one will ever know."<p> 


End file.
